L'amour n'a pas de frontières (EN PAUSE POUR CAUSE D'ÉTUDES !)
by Ma Nanami
Summary: Levi est un prince asociale qui préfère rester cloîtré dans ses appartements. Mais un jour forcé à suivre Henji, son amie, il fait la rencontre d'un jeune homme intriguant.
1. chapter 1

**Bonjour, bonsoir, bonne après midi... tout dépend de quand vous lirez cette fic. Voilà je suis dans ma période shingeki no kyojin et les ereri ! Alors à force d'en lire j'ai eu envie d'en écrire. Donc j'en commence une alors que je n'ai toujours pas finit la harry x severus ... (entre autres ) mais n'ayez crainte je la finirais coûte que coûte !**

 **CHAPITRE UN**

Une grande fête se préparait au palais. Une de celles qui demandaient des jours et des jours de préparation avec une organisation grandiose. Des cartons d'invitations d'un rouge brillant, parfumés des meilleurs parfums du royaume: un sucré, onctueux, floral pour les femmes; l'autre simple et viril mais tout aussi onctueux (je vous avoue que j'ignore comment on écrit ce mot...) pour les hommes; avec des écritures dorées et calligraphiées avec soi et maîtrise, avaient quitté le palais des semaines auparavant. Les domestiques couraient à droite et à gauche en se faisant le plus discrets possible. Fallait que cela reste une surprise!

Ils s'afféraient à nettoyer, astiquer, balayer coins et recoins, préparer les chambres des invités, tailler les arbres, planter des fleurs dans les jardins...

On décorait la salle de bal dans la plus grande discrétion avec des guirlandes lumineuses, des tapisseries de créateur, des tableaux des artistes les plus reconnus. Des petits salons, avec des fauteuils et des canapés en velours, étaient installés dans les recoins de la salle.

La salle de festin était plus compliquée à décorer et préparer en secret car il risquait de s'y pointer à tout moment. Heureusement, la personnalité de l'homme était à leur avantage: asociale à un point inimaginable, il préférait passer son temps dans ses appartements ou dans la bibliothèque plutôt qu'au milieu de gens qui le craignaient pour la plupart.

Les ordres du Prince Dauphin avaient été clairs: dans aucun cas, son cousin le Prince ne devait apprendre ce qui se préparait. Malgré tout, des rumeurs avaient fuité mais à la connaissance du Dauphin, son cousin n'était au courant de rien. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait à tort.

Levi, Prince Ackerman, avait surpris de cela quelques semaines une conversation entre deux servantes. Une histoire de bal commandité par le Dauphin Smith en l'honneur de quelqu'un. Il lui avait suffi d'ouvrir les oreilles et de poser des questions anodines à droite à gauche pour comprendre.

Tous croyaient à tort que, sous prétexte qu'il ne quittait quasi pas sa chambre et s'intéressait peu à la vie de la Cour et ses ragots, Levi ne savait jamais rien. Pourtant, il était prêt à parier qu'il faisait partie de ceux qui savaient le plus de choses.

Seulement par respect pour son cousin et ami, le brun avait fait l'ignorant, évitant exprès de rentrer dans les pièces en préparation.

Du moins jusqu'à ce que l'autre folle ne débarque dans ses appartements comme on le ferait dans un moulin en braillant qu'il fallait qu'elle aille faire les boutiques. Levi n'avait pas eu le temps de protester qu'il était déjà traîné hors du palais par le bras.

Voilà comment il s'était retrouvé dans une des voitures privées du Roi en direction du centre-ville.

Il soupira de lassitude.

La brune ne cessait de parler de tout et de rien, lui posant des questions auxquelles, le Prince ne répondait pas. Il regarda au dehors, ils étaient bientôt arrivés. Les rues étaient de plus en plus noires de monde, tous pressés et il ignorait pourquoi.

\- Eh! Levi tu m'écoutes!

Le dit Levi se tourna vers la brune en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Non mais franchement t'abuse! Je te parle de mes problèmes parce que tu es la seule personne susceptible de me comprendre et toi tu m'ignores! s'exaspéra son amie.

Levi ne répondit rien et ne savait tout simplement pas quoi répondre étant donné qu'il ne savait de quoi elle causait.

\- Lili mes parents ont décidé de me marier ! s'écria la brune en grimaçant.

-Ah!

Le brun sourit imperceptiblement.

\- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire? Franchement, j'espérais plus de soutient de ta part.

C'est seulement à ce moment qu'il remarqua qu'elle semblait un peu désespérée voir apeurée ?

\- Henji depuis quand, bordel de merde, tu te soucis de ce que tes parents décident? T'en as toujours fait qu'à ta tête. Putain en quoi c'est différent ?

Henji le regarda les yeux ronds. Levi n'était pas quelqu'un qui parlait beaucoup voir pas du tout et là, il venait de faire trois phrases!

Un grand sourire éclaira son visage. Elle venait de retrouver sa bonne humeur habituelle et ça grâce à l'asociale de service!

\- Oh mon dieu! T'as retrouvé la parole !s'enthousiasma la brune.

Levi la fusilla du regard. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne parlait presque pas qu'il était muet pour autant merde !

\- Ta gueule Henji.

\- pff hahaha, se bidonna son amie, les larmes aux yeux.

Elle se foutait royalement de sa gueule cette connasse.

Il ne comprenait vraiment pas comment elle pouvait changer d'humeur en si peu de temps.

\- Va chier !

Elle repartit de plus belle se pliant en deux tellement elle rigolait.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers la fenêtre ignorant son amie qui s'étouffait à moitié à force de rire.

La voiture ralentit puis s'arrêta finalement quelques minutes plus tard. Ils descendirent du véhicule, Henji se remettant tout juste de son état d'hilarité et Levi qui se renfrognait de minute en minutes. À peine la portière fut fermée que la voiture redémarra les laissant sur le trottoir en plein centre-ville. Des personnes leur passaient devant sans même faire attention à eux. Ce qui était une bonne chose, ça voulait dire que personne ne les avait encore reconnus. D'ailleurs, Levi se demandait comment l'autre folle avait fait pour qu'ils n'aient pas de garde du corps.

Il se tourna vers Henji perplexe mais elle ne faisait pas attention à lui et avant qu'il n'ait pu dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, il fut traîné de force vers l'un des magasins de vêtements le plus chic et surtout le plus cher de la ville de Sina.

\- Eh! Bordel Henji ! Lâche-moi!

Il tenta de se dégager mais ce fut peine perdue. Même si Henji était une femme plutôt menue, elle avait une poigne d'enfer.

Elle le trimballa d'un coin à l'autre du bâtiment, reprenant et reposant tout un tas d'articles et marmonnant dans sa barbe (qu'elle n'avait évidemment pas ) des phrases totalement incompréhensibles.

Sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Levi se retrouva dans une cabine d'essayage avec deux pantalons, des chemises et vestes et tout un tas d'autres vêtements dans les bras. Il porta son regard sur son amie qui le regardait fière d'elle. Levi sentait la colère pointer le bout de son nez.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde !? fulmina-t-il.

Henji lui adressa son plus beau sourire.

\- Voyant Lili! Pas la peine d'être grossier, le réprimanda la brune en rigolant.

\- Je croyais que _tu_ étais sensé faire les magasins

Elle pouffa.

\- C'est ce qu'on fait, non?

\- C'est pour _toi_ qu'on est là pas pour ...putain de merde ! C'est ce que t'avais prévu depuis le départ pas vrai !?

-Voyons Levi! J'ai réellement besoin d'une nouvelle robe! se justifia Henji, un fou rire contenu dans les yeux, ce qui les faisaient briller étrangement.

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule! T'as jamais porté de foutue robe ! enragea le brun.

\- C'est vrai ça... dit-elle redevenu sérieuse.

Levi la regarda estomaqué. Elle se foutait royalement de sa gueule. Franchement faire celle qui ne s'était jamais rendu compte qu'elle ne portait pas de robe ! Merde ! Il n'était pas con à ce point-là !

\- Mais ça n'empêche pas d'en acheter une, non?

Il ouvrit la bouche prêt à répliquer mais lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- Au pire je te la ferais porter ! s'écria Henji toute joyeuse avant d'éclater à nouveau de rire en voyant sa tête horrifiée.

\- tch!

Il lui balança tous les articles à la figure avant de passer devant elle et de quitter la boutique.

\- Eh! Lili attend! Tu n'as rien essayé ! Le rappela Henji avant d'exploser de rire.

Levi l'ignora et sortit furieux. Il était tellement en colère qu'il ne fit pas attention à ce qui se passait devant lui et bouscula quelqu'un.

L'autre s'étala au sol, éparpillant ses sacs d'achats autour de lui.

\- Fait gaffe où tu vas, morveux!

Le jeune homme leva la tête et le fusilla du regard.

\- C'est à vous de faire attention ! C'est vous qui m'avez rentré dedans ! Répliqua furibond le garçon.

Levi s'étonna. Ce merdeux venait de lui tenir tête et ne semblait pas du tout apeuré du regard noir qu'il lui avait lancé. En principe, ses regards faisaient si peur que personne n'osait les croiser. Pourtant, ce garçon venait de le faire sans broncher.

Il ouvrit la bouche dans l'intention de lui apprendre le respect lorsqu'une voix interpella le jeune homme.

\- Eren ! Espèce de fouteur de merde, qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait!?

Levi se tourna vers la voix. Un homme aux cheveux marron délavés toisait le dit Eren avec dégoût et pitié. Il portait des habits coûteux, sûrement un bourgeois. Le petit homme se tourna vers le garçon. Ce dernier s'était figé.

Tout à coup, il se leva pour se laisser tomber au pied de l'homme.

\- Maître, je...

Mais l'homme le coupa en plein élan.

\- Espèce de bon à rien, dépêche de tout ramasser et de t'excuser, lui ordonna l'homme méprisant.

\- Oui.

Alors il se leva se tourna vers Levi avec une expression de colère mélangée à de la honte. Il baissa les yeux avant de se pencher vers l'avant.

\- Veuillez accepter mes sincères excuses Monsieur.

Puis il alla ramasser les courses sans protester.

L'homme s'approcha de Levi et lui tendit la main. Ce dernier regarda la main avant de jeter un regard meurtrier au propriétaire. L'homme tressaillit, retira sa main et lui sourit craintif.

\- Veuillez excuser mon bon à rien de serviteur. Il est si gauche et si inutile que je me demande des fois pourquoi je le garde!

Il jeta un regard méprisant vers Eren qui avait fini son travail.

Cet homme ne plaisait vraiment pas à Levi et l'envie de le ridiculiser le prit aux tripes.

\- Il n'y ait pour rien dans cet incident. Vous devriez réfléchir et analyser la situation avant d'ouvrir votre grande gueule !

L'homme se figea puis rougit de colère.

\- Co... Espèce de... gronda-t-il en le toisant de toute sa hauteur et le nez frémissant de rage.

Levi soutint son regard sans reculer. Une expression neutre sur le visage.

Il fit claquer sa langue ennuyé. L'homme l'attrapa par le devant de sa redingote lorsque que Henji sortit du magasin en criant.

\- Levi ! J'ai fini de tout payer. T'es où?

Elle se tourna et les aperçut enfin.

\- Oh! Mais que ce passe-t-il ? Tu te fais attaquer par un titan !

Et elle partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

Levi soupira exaspéré. L'homme face à lui avait pâlit et ressemblait à un fantôme.

" _Tient! Il vient de capté qui je suis."_

L'homme le lâcha précipitamment affolé et honteux, les yeux fuyants. Ces mecs-là n'avaient aucune fierté. Il se mit à faire des courbettes ridiculement.

\- Sa Majesté, je suis infiniment confus, je... je ...

\- Fermez-la.

Ces paroles vides de sens l'agaçaient. L'homme se tut. Levi jeta un coup d'œil à Eren. Ce dernier les regardait furieux.

Ce mec l'intriguait.

\- Lili, on...

\- Je vous l'achète, déclara Levi.

 **Voilà voilà pour le premier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Je l'ai écrit vite fait alors excusez les fautes et autres. Toutefois si elles sont trop gênantes n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review !**

 **À** **une prochaine !**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Voilà enfin le chapitre 2!** **Désolé pour l'attente mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'écrire mais enfin bon, la suite est enfin là !** **J'espère qu'elle vous plaira**

 **Bon lecture!**

 **Chapitre 2**

 _Ce mec l'intrigait._

 _\- Lili, on..._

 _\- Je vous l'achète, déclara Levi._

Blanc...

Le mec en face de lui le regardait sans comprendre, Henji avait arrêté de rire et Eren était horrifié.

\- Qu- excusez moi Ma-Majesté mais-mais je...J'ai peur de ne pas vous-vous comprendre.

Levi claqua de la langue agacé. Cet imbécile lui faisait perdre son temps.

\- Ce mec, Levi pointa son doigt vers Eren, je vous l'achète.

\- Levi ! Qu'est-ce que tu raconte voyant ! s'écria son amie.

\- Ta gueule Henji !

L'homme faisait passer ses yeux de Levi et Henji, perdu.

\- Ma-Majesté... je...

\- Combien vous faut - il pauvre imbécile !? s'agaça Levi.

C'était pourtant pas compliqué à comprendre ! Était il trop con pour sessir ce que Levi lui disait ?

L'homme jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à Henji qui pour une fois semblait vraiment en colère. Puis son regard se porta sur Eren, qui ne bougeait toujours pas, trop abasourdi pour faire quoi que ce soit.

\- Vous... il vous savez... il n'est bon à rien et... et ...

L'homme jetait des regards fréquent à Levi et à Henji en tordant ses vêtements, qui avait du coûter une belle somme. Le petit n'aimait vraiment pas ces hypocrites qui se croyaient au dessus de tout et de tout le monde, tout cela parce qu'il avait de l'argent qu'ils ne méritaient pas et qui pour la plupart de temps n'était rien d'autre qu'un héritage laisser par des ancêtres qui, eux avaient sué toute l'eau de leur corps pour se composer une magnifique fortune. Les héritiers n'étaient que des idiots profiteurs.

Levi commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter. Il grogna agacé.

\- Le bon à rien ici c'est vous alors bordel de merde répondez à ma question à moins que vous ne soyez trop con pour cela !

\- Levi, voyant tu ne peux pas acheter un être humain !

Elle eut un rire gêné en regardant Eren qui s'était reculé, prêt à s'en fuir à la moindre occasion.

Henji attrapa son ami par la manche et le tira.

\- Aller viens, on rentre. On recevra les paquet dans la soirée...

Levi la fusilla du regard et se dégagea d'un geste brusque. Elle ne comprenait donc rien, elle n'en plus! N'était-il entouré que de cons !?

Il mit sa main droite dans la poche de sa redingote et en sortit une bourse qu'il balança à la face de l'autre hypocrite qui poussa un petit cri de surprise et de douleur. Il chancela et s'étala de tout son long au sol.

Levi eut un petit rictus méprisant.

\- Je ne veux plus vous voir à l'avenir espèce de gros port.

L'homme s'étrangla et rougit furieusement. Il serra les poings et se leva avec toute la dignité qu'il pouvait, fit une courbette et déclara d'une voix rendue tremblante par la colère et l'humiliation.

\- Il-il est à v-vous Majesté.

-Tch! fit la réponse de Levi avant qu'il ne porte son attention sur le jeune homme qu'il venait d'acheter.

Il fut surpris de la réaction de ce dernier. Le prince s'était attendu à que Eren éclate de joie, pas à qu'il ait cette expression là. C'était comme si on venait de tuer la personne qui lui était la plus chère au monde. Ou comme si on venait de lui enlever la chose à laquelle il tenait de tout son cœur.

Il fronça les sourcils, décontenancé.

\- Non ! gémit Eren horrifié, perdu, désemparé en se laissant échoué sur le béton dur. Non...

L'homme pinçant ses lèvres de colère et de mépris, sortit une pincée de pièces et les jeta sur son ancien serviteur.

\- Voilà ton dernier salaire! cracha l'homme avec dégoût.

Levi sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour dans ses veines, noyant sa raison au passage. Mais il eut à peine le temps de faire un pas que la réaction du jeune homme le cloua sur place.

Eren cria tel un animal que l'on égorge, au bord de l'évanouissement. Un cauchemar! Un horrible cauchemar, cela ne pouvait n'être que cela.

\- NON, NON FAITE PAS ÇA ! Le supplia Eren en s'écrasant au sol, le front sur le béton sale et les larmes dévalant ses joues tel des fleuves de chagrin et de terreur, faisant fi de sa fierté et des regards sur lui.

Mais son ex - employeur s'était déjà détourné de lui et partit sans un regard en arrière.

\- NOOON ! s'égosilla-t-il en sanglotant.

Henji se précipita vers lui et se baissa à son niveau pour lui faire face.

\- Eh! Eh ! Du calme. Ça va bien se passer! Pas vrai Levi!?

Elle le regarda furieuse. Elle prit Eren dans ses bras. Son corps était parcouru par des tremblements incontrôlables et des gémissements déchirants s'échappaient de sa bouche alors que ses yeux s'étaient perdus dans le vide.

Elle le serra contre elle, le berçant doucement tout en lui murmurant des mots rassurants à l'oreille. Elle jetait des regards noirs à Levi qui était toujours immobile ne sachant que faire, les yeux rivés sur Eren. Il ne comprenait pas la tournure des événements.

\- Ackerman appelle la voiture !

Cela le fit redescendre sur terre.

\- Et je fait comment !? Dois-je te rappeler que tu m'as traîné jusqu'ici sans me laisser le temps de prendre quoi que ce soit avec moi!

\- J'en sais rien et je m'en fout ! Démerde-toi!

Elle se leva tirant Eren à sa suite qui se laissa faire. Il sanglotait toujours, en respirant fort et de plus en plus rapidement.

A peine furent-ils debout que le garçon s'écroula, évanoui.

\- Merde! grommela Henji. Levi ! Est-ce que tu fous !?

Le regard du brun s'était à nouveau accroché à Eren qui reposait maintenant, tel une poupée de chiffon, dans les bras de Henji.

Son esprit venait de se vider. Franchement, il ne comprenait pas. Il avait fait ça pour lui, pour le libérer de l'autre imbécile! Pourquoi diable avait-il réagit comme un condamné à mort !?

Des passant avait commencé à se masser autour d'eux, alertés par les cris du jeune homme. Des murmures s'élevèrent, jugeant la situation sans savoir ce qu'il en était vraiment.

La foule était de plus en plus dense au fur et à mesure que le temps défilait.

Mais Levi, trop occupé à analyser la situation n'y prêta pas attention. La vie à la Cour lui avait appris à faire abstraction du brouhaha ambiant et se concentrer spécialement sur ce qui le préoccupait.

Ce qui fit qu'il n'entendit pas la brune à lunette s'adresser à lui et ne remarqua pas non plus que son amie venait de se relever en portant Eren dans ses bras et s'approchait de lui.

Il ne revint sur terre que lorsqu'il sentit le corps d'Eren lui être fourré dans les bras sans aucune délicatesse. Il chancela sur le poids bien que le jeune homme soit plus léger que ce que Levi avait imaginé.

Il leva ses yeux meurtriers vers l'autre folle mais cette dernière le lui retourna avec férocité.

\- Attends-moi là, je vais appeler une voiture!

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et se fendit dans la foule.

\- HENJI ! REVIENS LA ! BORDEL DE MERDE, HENJI !

Mais, il eut bon s'époumoner, la brune ne revint pas.

Il claqua sa langue, énervé et incapable de faire autre chose tant qu'Eren était inconscient. Il jura et maudit son amie avant de se rendre compte de toute la foule autour de lui. Cette bande de curieux qui se contentait de le regarder sans faire un seul mouvement pour lui venir en aide.

Furieux, il gronda, faisant sursauter de peur plus d'un:

\- Il n'y a rie à voir ! Dégager!

Pile à ce moment, une jeune fille poussa un petit cri de surprise avant de glousser comme une hystériques.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! C'est le Prince Ackerman ! s'égosilla-t-elle.

Il y a un grand silence durant lequel, tout le monde l'observa en silence comme s'il était une espèce d'animal rare arrivant d'une troisième dimension.

\- Tsk!

" _Eh merde_ !"

Salope stupide! Pouvait pas la fermer, non! Il a fallut qu'elle ouvre sa grande gueule !

Il grinça des dents, ça ne pouvait pas être pire.

Malgré l'information que la fille avait balancé, personne ne bougea, se contentant de murmurer entre eux.

Des rumeurs n'allaient pas tarder à se répandre partout en ville.

" _Pauvres cons!_ " siffla Levi.

Il ne comprenait même pas comment ils avaient fait pour ne pas le reconnaître avant.

\- DÉGAGEZ ! ordonna le Prince à bout de patience.

Le groupe de filles qui avait commencé à l'approcher s'arrêta et devant son regard noir, elles reculèrent de peur.

Il savait très bien qu'elles s'apprêtaient à le tripoter et non à l'aider.

\- Barrez - vous tous autant que vous êtes ! aboya Levi au moment que choisit Henji pour revenir.

Elle ne dit rien, l'attrapa par le bras et le tira jusqu'à la voiture, la foule s'écartant sur leur passage.

 **Dites moi si quelque chose vous chiffonne concernant l'histoire**


End file.
